Permission
To write a PPC spin-off you need to obtain permission on the PPC message board. = How To Get Permission = To get permission, there are a few generally accepted steps that you need to trip over. This list was blatantly stolen from Lee Trynace (and has since been slightly altered for the purpose of clarification). # Hang out around the board for at least a month. Please note the words at least. This is to get you acquainted with some of the... quirkier aspects of the PPC, as well as to give older Board members (most importantly, the Permission Givers) a chance to get to know you. We want this to be a community, and that requires interaction. Lots of it. So if a Permission Giver doesn't have a clue who you are after a month, you're not talking enough. # Read at least The Original Series, commonly refered to as the TOS. It is also highly recommended that you read several other spinoffs, a fairly complete list of which may be found here. # Check out the rest of the random PPC stuff lying around, mostly found here. Including the intro, constitution, the PPC wiki, the various handbooks, and loads of other random stuff. All very handy, especially the reference book of Suvian species. # During your month or so of orientation, think up an Agent or two (preferably two, unless you're PPC'ing with someone). Usually people's first agent is something of an avatar of themselves. # After that month, ask for permission to PPC on the Board. Be sure to submit a sample of your writing with it, and then it is up to one of the active Permission Givers to grant you permission. Or not. Do not assume permission will be granted. It usually is, but it can be withheld or even denied outright under certain circumstances. # Find yourself a badfic and write your mission, as based on your reading of previous killings. Araeph on Permission But, why permission, you ask? The reason is simple, as can be seen from this excerpt unabashedly nicked from Araeph's entry on The Way Permission Works: "This is not because of the Suefic, but because when you are writing about your agents and HQ, you are borrowing the world that was created by Jay and Acacia. We don't want just anyone writing a PPC spin-off because we take pride in the fact that our stories are well-written. (What right do we have to mock people's stories if our own writings are just as bad?) If someone asks for permission to PPC, and that person's post is riddled with bad spelling, grammar, and logic, permission will not be granted." An Addendum: Huinesoron on Permission In general, non-mission PPC writing, especially group or cameo appearances, don't require permission. As hS clearly states, Permission is not needed for everything. What to include in your Permission Request While a request for Permission may be affected by various circumstances, in general it should include the following: *BRIEF character summaries for your agents. We don't want their full history -- the purpose of this is for the Permission Givers to check that they're not going to be Sues or Stus. **This should include the Department you intend to place them in. Try to avoid making a new one unless you have to. A complete list of existing Departments can be found here. *A link to the Suefic you intend to tackle as your first mission. Have to have done your research, you know. *A link to a sample of your own writing. This does not need to be related to the PPC, but should be representative. We want to see whether you can write well, basically. Most people are given permission on their first request. If you are not, the Permission Giver who responds should give a reason, or several. However, Permission Givers are busy people. If we don't respond as quickly as you might like, don't fret! Just keep on waiting. If your request drops off the page without a response, you don't need to start a new thread about it. The best thing to do is approach a Permission Giver directly in another thread (or by e-mail, IM, whatever) and ask them to take a look at it. It may be that they were waiting for another PG to respond -- it may be they had some reservations but were waiting to see if any other PGs felt strongly either way (we're not a hive mind!) -- it may be simply that no one noticed your request! = How NOT To Get Permission = There are a few commonly-observed behaviors that tend to worry or annoy the PGs (or at least Neshomeh) rather than inspire them with faith and trust. These are them. *Bringing up the subject of Permission at every opportunity is annoying. Chill out. Relax. Enjoy the Board and the missions. Tell someone else how much you like their work. Tell a funny anecdote. Pose an interesting question. Discuss. In other words, go play! *Exhibiting a lack of confidence in one's self does not inspire confidence from others. If you don't feel comfortable with your abilities or your knowledge, it's okay to wait to ask Permission until you feel ready--but for Eru's sake, cheer up! *Reporting badfic is good. Reporting zillions of badfics does nothing for you, and if you spam the Board with new threads, it will annoy people. If there is a pre-existing badfic report thread, please use that one. *Taking everything seriously is a sure sign that you have no idea what the PPC is about. We're here to have fun, not wallow in Sturm und Drang. = Permission Givers = This is a list of those who are Permission Givers. Mind however, that not all of these people are active. *Acacia (inactive) *Araeph *BeautyID *Bjam (inactive) *Doc Filth *Greyladybast (inactive) *Huinesoron *Jay (inactive) *Laburnum *Leto Haven *Miss Cam *Neshomeh *NenyaQuende *Rohirric Monkey *Sedri *Techno-Dann *Thalia Weaver *Tough Cookie *Trojie *TZA Category: Meta Category:PPC